Puppeteer
by Mya.Jjay
Summary: -Trailer- A newlywed couple....a seemingly innocent gift...and a daunting age-old mystery. Nate and Mitchie have gotten more than they planned for...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! this is a trailer for our new story. We aren't sure if we're going to pull through with it so tell us if it seems good!! We want at least FIVE positive reviews for us to continue! It's our first Nitchie and we hope we do a good job and you like it! Review! Thank you!**

* * *

A Newlywed couple

"I do," Mitchie says gazing into her new husbands eyes.

"I do."

**A new life**

"Home sweet home," Nate says as he brings in one of the last boxes.

"Help me unpack."

**An unknown gift**

_Ding Dong_

"Who is it?" Nate asks poking his head out of one of the rooms.

"There's no one, but they left something,"

*******

"Throw it out, it's creepy!"

"Well I think it's cute," Mitchie says, propping it up.

**A horrific mystery**

"Hey, didn't we leave it on the couch?" Nate asks.

"What do you mean? I thought you moved it..."

**No way out.**

"This is nothing, it's just the beginning..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you Michelle Elizabeth Torres, take Nathanial Mathew Gray as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Mitchie replied with a smile, tears starting to form.

"And do you, Nathanial Mathew Gray, take Michelle Elizabeth Gray as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Nate said gently, staring into Mitchie's eyes.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Nate took Mitchie in his arms and place a gentle yet passionate kiss upon her lips.

–

"Another toaster," Mitchie exclaimed.

"That makes what," Nate asked, "Three, four?"

"Three, but thankfully that's the end of the gifts," Mitchie replied.

She walked to one of the couches and started picking up the open boxes, "Help me put these aways,"

"Coming," Nate responded, as he was about to reach his destination, the door bell rung.

"I'll get it," Mitchie piped.

Nate nodded and go to putting the boxes away.

Mitchie opened the door expecting to greet someone, but no one stood present. She stepped forward and her foot hit a large box. Mitchie tried lifting the box but found it quite heavy.

"Nate," Mitchie called out.

"Yeah," Nate came in to view.

"Help me get this in," Mitchie instructed.

The couple picked up the box and set it on the kitchen table.

"What do you think it is," Mitchie pondered.

"One way to find out," Nate said peeling of the brown paper and fumbling with the locks.

After a second..."What the hell..."

"What is it," Mitchie eagerly asked.

"It's a doll," Nate replied, "A creepy one at that,"

Mitchie picked up the doll from the chest and looked at it for a few seconds.

"Well I think it's cute," she declared finally, standing and walking to the living room.

Nate followed. "You're not seriously going to put that up, are you?" he asked.

"Yep!" Mitchie said, propping it up on a shelf. Nate shook his head.

"Mitchie," he sighed. "I love you so much but you honestly have an awful taste in decor."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and turned to her new husband. "You're one to talk," she retorted, casting a meaningful glance at the ancient Gibson guitar hanging on the wall. it wasn't the prettiest thing in the world...

"It's a classic, Mitchie," Nate whined. "A classic!"

"You're a classic," Mitchie muttered, picking up a box. A smile graced her face, however, as she opened it.

"Thank you," Nate murmured, coming behind her. "I take pride in that."

She turned and wrapped her arms around him. "I know," she said, just as softly.

Nate held her for a long moment, resting his cheek on the top of her head and closing his eyes. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes, purley enjoying the moment. After a minute, Mitchie pulled away after whispering "I love you." She smiled at her new husband. "So, back to unpacking?" she asked.

Nate smiled. "Or we could...you know," he said. "Leave it...for later..."

Mitchie smiled back. "Yes...we could..."

"We really shouldn't."

"No," she agreed.

"But I want to."

"Me too."

Nate walked closer to his wife and Mitchie backed up towards the wall accidently hitting it and causing the doll to fall over.

"So I guess we're unpacking tomorrow," Nate said.

Mitchie stood on her toes and kissed his lips.

With that, Nate picked her up and smiled. "Let's come back to it," he agreed, smiling mischeviously.

--

"Morning beautiful wife," Nate said coming into the kitchen and giving Mitchie a quick kiss.

"Morning Nate,"

"What are you preparing this wonderful morning?" Nate asked.

"Pancakes,"

"I'm going to go and get the mail," Nate stated.

"Ok baby,".

Nate left the kitchen, but stopped when he reached the living room.

"Mitchie...come 'ere," he said.

"What's up?" she said stepping into the living room.

He pointed to the shelf on the wall, where the puppet was now sitting.

Mitchie patted his arm.

"Nice one Nate. The doll moved by itself!" she laughed.

"Mitch, I didn't move it," Nate said.

"Very funny Nate, go get the mail," Mitchie said giving him a kiss and going back to the kitchen.

Nate went to the walking to the shelf and picked up the puppet. Nate put his arm in its back and made the mouth move several times.

"Very funny Nate," Nate said using the puppet, "Go get the mail,"

"You're one creepy thing," Nate muttered.

He strode to the coat closet and opened it. Throwing the puppet in. He looked once more at the doll lying face down on the floor and shuddered, closing the door.

Mitchie ran into the living room grabbing her sweater from the couch.

"Woah Mitch where's the fire?" Nate asked.

"Caitlyn just went into labor...Shane's about to pass out," Mitchie said putting on her jacket, "I'll be back as soon as I can,".

"I'll catch a cab there after I get dressed," Nate said walking back to the bedroom.

--

Nate left the room clothed, only thing missing was his coat. He entered to living room and made his way to the coat closet. he opened and and let out a yell. Staring back at him was the puppet that now was sitting up against the wall. He grabbed the doll and found its case on the sofa. He opened it and shoved it in.

"Mitchie did it. There's no way a puppet can get up by itself. You're just paranoid," Nate said to himself, "Paranoid...Mitchie's just playing with you,".

Nate took his coat and scurried out of the house.

* * *

**Hey everyone! It's Angie! And I've got a super special surprise!**

**-drum roll-**

**Please welcome back to FanFiction......**

**Austen (XsmedsX)**

**He was stupid and deleted all his stories because of school but he's back! And is now part of our joint account.  
**


End file.
